


Birthday Gift

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary really wants to get Belgium a great birthday gift.  The problem is she has no idea at all what to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday rosetteroulette

“Mr. Austria, are you busy?” Hungary asked as she entered the room.

Austria lifted his hands up from off of the ivory keys. He turned his head, his body still firmly seated on the dark wooden stool. He wore his usual immaculate looking clothing. Hungary was one of the few people that could notice where his clothing had been mended and repaired.

“I am not terribly busy. Why? Did you need something?”

“I want to get Belgium a birthday present, but I don’t know what.”

“Well, what does Belgium like?”

“That’s the problem! I don’t know what she likes,” Hungary huffed in frustration. “What would you give a girl you like?”

“Ah, well, you’re the only girl I was ever romantically involved with. What did you think of the gifts I gave you?”

“They were usually very pretty or cute. But, I would have been happy if you had given me anything.”

“So, that would be your answer.”

“I am not sure I really like that idea. I want to give her something she really likes, not just because I gave it to her.”

“Maybe you should ask the other ladies for ideas? Or ask nations closer to her?”

“That’s a good idea.” Hungary smiled at Austria. “Thank you, Austria.”

As she left, the music started. It drifted out the door behind her. She left Austria’s house as she fished out her cellphone. Her thumb scrolled her through her contact list, looking for someone to call. The yellow highlight stopped on one name and phone number. She hit the call button.

“Hello.”

“Liechtenstein, what would gift would you give someone you liked?”

“Well, I would sew them something. There is something you can sew for anyone, solid plain clothing for the practical and cute clothing for others, or maybe making a stuffed animal for children.”

“Belgium wears dresses to nation meetings. Maybe she would like a new one.”

“Oh, this is for Belgium? I heard that you just started dating.”

“I wouldn’t say we are dating just yet…” Hungary was blushing just a little.

“I am glad you have someone new. It was a bit sad when you and Austria broke up.”

“Thank you, Liechtenstein. Bye.”

“Goodbye.” Hungary hung up and pocketed her phone.

She had a few ideas now, but she still was not sure what to get Belgium. Who would have thought that shopping for a girlfriend would be harder than shopping for a husband? Of course, back then the shopping world had been very different. It might just be best to head to a mall and browse around. If she was lucky then inspiration would strike her.

The mall was of moderate size. The well controlled temperature was far more comfortable than the raw air of the out doors. There was a wide range of stores. On one side was a trendy clothing shop, on the other side was a book store. Down the hall she could see small stores selling everything from video games to cute knick-knacks. Next to the food court there was even an old, out of date arcade.

With a feeling of optimism, she began going from store to store. She was not going to skip a single one. If she did then she might miss the perfect gift. That chance was not one she was willing to take.

“Hun, what are you doing here?” The voice was young and cheerful.

Hungary turned from the clothing rack she was looking through. The owner of the cheerful voice was none other than Taiwan. Standing next to her was a less than happy looking Belarus.

“Hi, I’m just shopping for a present for Belgium.”

“That is so cute! I love how you are buying a present for your girlfriend. Do you need any help? I’m great at buying presents. Belarus wants to help too!”

“I don-“ Belarus was interrupted by Taiwan dragging her over to Hungary.

“I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“Oh yes, we’re really great friends,” Taiwan spoke before Belarus could say anything. The glare that Belarus shot at Taiwan was anything but friendly looking.

“So… what do the two of you think I should get Belgium?”

“It needs to be cute and adorable. Something she can’t help but hug tightly.”

“Just get her a wedding ring,” Belarus snapped, still trying to extract herself from Taiwan’s grip.

“Thanks, but I think it is a bit too early for something like that.”

“It is never too early to plan for getting married.”

“Actually, how about we split up?”

“Alright, if you want our help then we’ll be in the food court,” Taiwan said. She was dragging away Belarus who was now ranting on how marriage should be secured as early as possible in the relationship.

Hungary resumed her search. She was beginning to wonder if she should just get Belgium a card. Hungary knew what she liked about Belgium. She was friendly, cheerful and kind. Hungary loved that she was acted more mature. While Belgium didn’t have the invisibility problems that Canada suffered, she didn’t stand out as much as most of them. That just meant that Hungary didn’t have to share her with others as much. She knew all this, but she had no idea what the other woman actually liked.

“Bonjour,” the unmistakable France said as he approached her, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m shopping for a birthday gift for Belgium.”

“Ah, the blossoming of love between two maidens, please, allow me to assist.”

“Alright, but if you so much as do anything…”

“I would never dream of trying anything, mademoiselle.” 

“I’ve gone through every store and I can’t find the perfect gift.”

“Where do the two of you usually go on dates?”

“Lots of places. We’ve been to the movies, skating, shopping, the park and a few other places.”

“Is there anything that sticks out about them?”

Hungary thought them over in her mind. They shared a popcorn at the movie. When they went ice skating Belgium had bought chocolate to share. She remembered her having a pastry when they went shopping. Now that she thought about it…

“Belgium likes treats! I can make her some for her birthday present. Thank you, France.” Hungary rushed off.

France smiled as he pulled out a notebook. The cover was marked “Sexy Couples to help out”. He turned to the page for Hungary and Belgium. He made a note. Ah, it was so hard to be the guru of love. At the very least he could use this for his radio program.

Hungary had called ahead to make arrangements. She knocked on the door of a house. There was the sound of boinging coming closer to the door. There was a pause as the occupant must have been looking out. Then the door opened.

“Hi, Hungary, I was worried you might be someone else,” Ukraine said with a sheepish smile.

“Don’t worry about it. Thanks for letting me use your kitchen.”

“It’s no problem. But, what is wrong with your kitchen?”

“It is still a mess from that fight I had with Romania.”

“Oh, alright, well, come inside.”

Hungary stepped inside. Her friend led her to the kitchen. Hungary had bought the ingredients on the way over. She did not want to use up Ukraine’s food. Ukraine stepped in and helped with the cooking. It was fun working together with the other nation. They chit-chatted about various things. When they were done, Hungary packed away the fruits of her labor in a cute box with a ribbon. She made sure that she thanked Ukraine again before she left.

She saw Belgium the next day.

“Hungary, I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“I heard that today was your birthday.”

“It is. Who told you?”

“Your little brother. Anyways, I have a present for you.” Hungary reached into her bag for the box and held it out.

Belgium opened the box. With the lid in hand she stared down at the contents. There was a sparkle of pure joy in her eyes. She picked up one of the homemade chocolates and popped it into her mouth. Her eyes closed so that she could savor the pure bliss of the confections. She didn’t open her eyes until after she swallowed. Then she smiled.

“Thank you, they’re perfect,” she said before she kissed Hungary.


End file.
